Traer a casa a su dragón
by Viride Oculi
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN***Lucy se molesta con Natsu y discute con él. Cuando Mirajane se entera de que saben su secreto se enoja con Lucy y se propone golpearla. Mirajane ahora deberá llevar a casa a su dragón. LEMON ONE SHOT


**Titulo Original:** Bringing Homer Her Dragon

**Autor Original:** ValinNight

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia le pertenece a ValinNight, yo solo la traduje, todo esto lo hice sin fines de lucro.

**RATED M FOR LEMON**

**_Palabras del Traductor:_**

Solo tengo que decir que el autor del Fic es uno de mis autores favoritos y espero que les guste la historia.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Callate!"

"Oww.. oww! Ese es mi cabello!"

"Que sucede?" Pregunto el Maestro Makarov para después suspirar al escuchar a las dos chichas pelear mientras bebía su cerveza.

"Oww!" Grito Lucy cuando se abrieron las puertas del gremio mostrando a Erza empujando a Lucy por su cabello para que entrara al gremio.

Ha sido un día común en Fairy Tail. Personas bebiendo y peleando. Algunos hablando tranquilamente y otros regresando de hacer trabajos. Mirajane estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo comida y bebidas para los magos hambrientos.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad al ver a Erza empujando a Lucy para que entrara al Gremio.

"Lucy es el problema" Contesto la tan famosa Titania.

"No lo soy!" Grito en su defensa la rubia.

"¿No lo eres?, tu fuiste la que discutiste con Natsu y es por eso que no se le ha visto en 3 días!" Contrarresto Erza. Como Mirajane y todos en Fairy Tail saben que Natsu es un poco sensible.

"Qué!?" Grito Mirajane votaba una jarra de cerveza que estaba limpiando al suelo. Ella ya estaba un poco deprimida por no ver a Natsu en días, pero ahora ella ya sabe la razón de su ausencia.

"Ves ahora porque traje a Lucy aquí?" Dijo Erza a Mirajane.

"Que sucedió?" Grito Mirajane dejando salir un poco de su lado demonio.

"Mira.. Cálmate" Dijo el Maestro Makarov para ponerse de pie e ir donde las magas.

"Que tal si te tomas un descanso y te vas a dar una vuelta por Magnolia, mientras yo y Erza nos quedamos aquí y hablamos sobre el tema con Lucy?" Ofreció el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, al ver a Mirajane ponerse un poco histérica. También vio lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por Natsu.

"N-" Trato de decirle al Maestro.

"Mirajane.." Repelió el maestro a Mirajane, nombrándola por su nombre completo y poner un poco de autoridad en su voz.

"Bien.. iré a hacer algunas compras" Dijo Mirajane con un suspiro y dejar el trapo con el que estaba limpiando.

"Diviértete" Molesto Erza al ver que se iba del gremio.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Por lo menos es un lindo dia" Dijo Mirajane mientras pasaba por los puestos que vendían todo tipo de cosas. Mirajane estaba en la zona de comercio de Magnolia, ya que, decidió comprar cosas para el hogar.

"Bien.. tenemos shampo y acondicionador para el cabello. Hilo para coser la ropa de Elfman que sigue rompiendo, y por ultimo un rico vino para relajarse con un buen baño de burbujas" Corroboro que todo lo que necesita para seguir caminando por el área de compras de Magnolia.

Mirajane siguió caminando hasta el final de la calle, antes de irse a casa escucho una interesante conversación.

"Si.. recuerdo escuchar eso ayer. Incluso escuche el mismo sonido hoy" Se rio un viejo mientras hablaba con su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado.

"Si.. se escucho como si fuera una explosión luego de eso recuerdo ver un masivo pilar de fuego salir disparado al cielo" Respondió el otro anciano riendo.

"Fuego.." Murmuro Mirajane al escuchar a la conversación de los dos ancianos.

"Hmm.. no fue en la zona noreste del bosque, cerca del manantial de agua?"Pregunto el anciano al otro anciano.

"Hmm.. si fui ahí, porque preguntas?" Respondió el otro anciano.

"Ahh.. solo en caso de que esa parte de incendie" Respondió el anciano riéndose.

"Fuego y explosiones... podría ser.. Natsu? Se dijo ha si misma Mirajane para empezar otra caminata. Pero no hacia su casa, ella se dirigía al noreste, siguiendo la dirección del pilar de fuego fue visto.

"Por favor.. que sea Natsu" Murmuro Mirajane para luego empezar a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Una vez más... _**Karyu no Hoko!***_" Rugió Natsu al mandar un gran pilar de fuego desde su boca. Ha estado entrenando por 3 días seguidos. Todo lo que alguna vez fue un grandioso bosque verde, estaba ahora todo con quemadoras y grietas en el suelo (bueno solo una parte).

"Sheesh.. estoy cansado" Dijo Natsu calmando su respiración agitada a una mas tranquila. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra/lodo y sudor por su entrenamiento.

"Natsu.." Dijo una suave voz.

Natsu se giro para ver a Mirajane mirándolo.

"Mira.." Dijo Natsu para caminar hacia ella.

"Que estuviste haciendo aquí? Estaba preocupada por ti" Dijo Mirajane a Natsu mientras ella daba un paso hacia el

"Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar" Respondió Natsu con una media sonrisa a Mirajane.

"Bien.. entonces.. que paso entre tu y Lucy?" Pregunto Mirajane llegando al lado de Natsu, tratando de averiguar que paso entre ellos dos.

"Larga historia" Dijo Natsu con un suspiro.

"Bien.. que te parece contarme lo que sucedió, mientras nos metemos ahí" Propuso Mirajane a Natsu mientras apuntaba al manantial de agua.

"Genial, pero porque ahí?" Pregunto un poco confundido el pelirosado.

"Porque estas todo sudado y lleno de suciedad tontito" Dijo Mirajane con una risita mientras pasaba sus dedos por el musculoso pecho de Natsu lleno de sudor y barro.

"O.."

Mirajane le sonrió a Natsu y empezó a caminar hacia el manantial de agua. Mirajane agarro la mano de Natsu y lo empezó a tirar para llevarlo cerca de un árbol.

Una vez ahí Natsu observo como ella dejaba las cosas que compro bajo la sombra del árbol.

"Vienes?" Pregunto Mirajane mientras miraba sobre su hombro y vio como Natsu no se movía. Mirajane dejo de mirarlo para llevar sus manos a la espalda y tratar de quitarse el vestido.

"M-Mira.." Murmuro Natsu al ver el vestido rosa de Mirajane caer al suelo y revelar el hermoso cuerpo de Mirajane. Los pechos de Mirajane estaban sujetados por un sostén color estaño, para Natsu el cuerpo de ella era hermoso. Por una razón el cuerpo de Mirajane era el único que le había despertado interés al sexo opuesto a través de los años, y eso que había visto a Erza y Lucy casi desnudas o con trajes muy reveladores, pero nunca lo impresionaron a tal punto como lo hacia el cuerpo de Mirajane.

Por otro lado Mirajane, rara vez se dejaba ver así. Las únicas beses que se dejo ver con un traje revelador fue cuando ella iba a las sesiones de fotos de la _Sorcerer Magazine_* y las fotos eras increíbles para el. Incluso el mantiene números de la revista bajo su cama. La mayoría son todos sobre Mirajane.

"Veo que aun estas loco por mi cuerpo" Dijo Mirajane con una risita cuando miro hacia Natsu totalmente embobado mirándola. Agarrando su vestido Mirajane fue hacia su bolsa de compras para guardar el vestido.

"S-Si" Dijo Natsu mientras continuaba viendo a Mirajane pero ahora sus ojos se posaban en el trasero de Mirajane que estaba cubierto por unas pantis negras.

"Estas listo?" Pregunto Mirajane cuando regreso de guardar su vestido y voltear a ver a Natsu.

"Ummm.. si" Murmuro Natsu para empezar a sacarse su ropa excepto boxers.

"No te quitas esos?" Pregunto Mirajane apuntando a los boxers de Natsu con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Uhh.. hey! que hay de ti ?" Respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Mirajane mientas el apuntaba con las mejillas rojas al sostén de Mirajane.

"Oh , entonces mi dragón quiere ver mis pechos?" Mirajane respondió para molestar un poco a Natsu.

"Uh.. eh. No sé.." Respondió Natsu rápido. Honestamente el si quería pero estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado para admitirlo.

"Hmm.." Murmuro Mirajane.

_Click._

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron al ver la mano de Mirajane ir hacia su espalda y ver como ella perdía su sostén y tirarlo al suelo.

"Y ahora?" Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa.

"B-Bien.." Murmuro Natsu. Natsu se quito los boxers quedando completamente desnudo frente a Mirajane para luego sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Natsu cerro los ojos rápidamente tratando de mir hacia otro lado de lo avergonzado que estaba.

"Natsu.. te estas avergonzado de que te mire?" Pregunto Mirajane abrazando a Natsu.

"Son muy suaves.." Pensó Natsu para si mismo cuando sintió los pechos de Mirajane descansar sobre su cálido pecho.

"Natsu.." Murmuro Mirajane mientras apretaba más el abrazo y sintió algo duro apretando contra su sexo. Mientras que Natsu sentía que ella se empezaba a humedecer las panties.

"Puedo sentirlo" Se dijo a si misma Mirajane mientras que sus mejillas crecía un gran sonrojo.

"Umm.. quieres entrar al agua?" Pregunto Natsu al ver que básicamente los dos estaban desnudos y abrazados. Los dos ya estaban bien listos para hacerlo.

"Umm.. si creo que deberíamos" Dijo la albina mientras ambos se dirigían al manantial.

_Splash._

Ambos Natsu y Mirajane entraron al agua de un chapuzon para luego salir por un poco de aire y decir que sus cuerpos estaban todos mojados. Afortunadamente la suciedad de sus cuerpos fue removida de sus cuerpos.

"Bien.. ahora te gustaría explicarme la historia completa?" Pregunto Mirajane mientras nadaba hacia la espalda de Natsu para abrazarlo por detrás. Mirajane envolvió su brazos alrededor del pecho de Natsu y ponerse enésima de el, después rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Natsu para sostenerse.

"Son muy suaves.. maldición!, porque ahora me vienen estos pensamientos? La he visto desnuda antes" Se dijo a si mismo Natsu mientras que Mirajane tenia el placer de provocarlo restregando sus pechos en su espalda.

"Mi dragón.. Me veré en la necesidad de besarte para que hables?" Le pregunto la albina a Natsu dándole cortos besos en las mejilla.

"Eso no es justo.." Replico Natsu cuando miro a su lado y vio a Mirajane agarrándose de el. El cabello blanco de Mirajane estaba pegado a su espalda por lo mojado que estaba mientras que sus pechos se escondían en el agua.

"Mm... parare si me dices que paso entre ti y Lucy" Dijo la albina mientras seguía besando la mejilla de Natsu.

"Sabes.. eso no esta ayudando" Replico Natsu.

"Entonces esto tampoco lo haría?" Pregunto Mirajane mientras agarraba algo duro.

"Mira.." Susurro Natsu en voz alta.

"Estamos saliendo en secreto ahora mismo.. pero eso no significa que no siga siendo "La Demonio""Dijo Mirajane mientras seguía besando a Natsu en la mejilla y soltar la cosa dura que tenia agarrada.

"Mira.." Gimió Natsu de las descargas de placer que llenaban su cuerpo.

"Si quieres más.. empieza a hablar" Mirajane susurro al oído de Natsu.

"Bien.. como sabes nosotros empezamos a salir y me he estado quedando a dormir en tu casa. Obviamente Lucy se preocupo de que yo no irrumpiera en su casa como normalmente lo hacia" Informo Natsu a su ahora conocida Novia.

"Bien, después de unos días de que yo no me colara en su casa, Lucy se preocupo y fue a mi casa. Bien cuando ella llego empezamos a hablar sobre temas para luego tocar el tema relaciones amorosas, ella pregunto sobre nuestra relación y yo simplemente le dije que no buscaba ese tipo de relación y que eramos amigos" Le dijo Natsu a Mirajane.

"Entonces la rechazaste.. de lo que entiendo, a ella le gustas" Dijo Mirajane.

"Si.. bueno no. Trate de no rechazarla y decirle que no buscaba relación amorosa. Tratando de mantener lo nuestro en secreto" Le respondió el pelirosado a la albina.

"Ok.. que sucedió después de eso?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"Ella empezó a llorar y gritar que ya no era bienvenido en el Team Natsu* y que no eramos mas amigos" Termino Natsu con un suspiro, contándole todo a Mirajane.

"Hm.. ella sobre reacciono" Mirajane dio un suspiro. " Que debería importarme.. Natsu es mio" Se dijo a si misma.

"Natsu.." Susurro Mirajane en su oreja y ella vio como el tenia la mirada perdida.

"Dime?" Respondió Natsu mientras ella lo dejaba libre.

Mirajane nado alrededor de Natsu de nuevo para ponerse enfrente de el.

"Hmm?" Pregunto Natsu al ver a Mirajane poner ambos brazos bajo el agua haciendo algo bajo el agua sin dejar de mirar a Natsu.

"Creo.. que perdí algo ahora mismo" Sonrió Mirajane al sacar ambos brazos del agua y mostrar sus pantis a Natsu.

"Mira.." Susurro el hijo de Igneel con los ojos abiertos.

"Has sido bueno mi dragón.. pero tristemente mi lado demonio quiere salir" Dijo la albina provocando lo mientras tiraba las panties fuera del agua. Mirajane cierra el pequeño espacio que hay entre ella y Natsu y coloca su brazos atrás del cuello de Natsu.

"Mira.." Fue lo único que dijo Natsu mientras su mejillas se adornaban de un rojo que le diera envida el pelo de Erza.

"Nada hacia la orilla para que empecemos" Ordeno Mirajane.

Natsu rápidamente asintió y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla del manantial con Mirajane en sus brazos. Una vez Natsu pusiera pie en el suelo y salir del agua junto con Mirajane, Natsu se detuvo.

"Joder.." Gruño Natsu mientras Mirajane sentía como algo caliente se frotaba contra ella, era la erección de Natsu que seguía en pie.

"Hey.. mírame.." Susurro Mirajane mientras miraba a los ojos de Natsu.

"Te amo" Susurro Natsu haciendo que Mirajane sintiera algo cálido dentro de su corazón y le sonrió.

"Yo también te amo" Le contesto Mirajane mientras sacaba su brazo derecho del cuello de Natsu y agarraba su erección. Mirajane puso la erección de Natsu a la entrada de su sexo y paso darle un cálido beso a Natsu.

"Mm.." Gimió Mirajane al sentir la erección de Natsu entrar lentamente dentro de ella mientras profundizaban mas el beso.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Pero.. Como Natsu de entre todos rechazarme?" Lucy suspiro mientras tenia su cabeza en una de las mesas del gremio.

Ella estaba sentada con Erza junto con el Maestro Makarov, y otros que trataban de ayudar con el problema que tenia que lidiar la rubia.

"Fácil. Natsu no esta interesado en tener una relación o debe haber alguien ahí fuera que a el le guste" Le explico el Maestro Makarov mientras trataba de alegrar a la maga celestial.

"P-Pero.."Lucy trato de protestar pero le quitaron la palabra.

"Lucy.. el no esta interesado en ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer respecto a eso" Suspiro Erza mientras trataba de calmara la pobre chica.

"Entonces de quien esta interesado?" Pregunto Lucy alzando sus ojos color chocolate hacia los ojos de Erza. Lucy vio como dio su explicación Erza, ademas de que ella sabe que Erza conoce el interés romántico del Dragon Slayer Pelirosado.

"No lo sé.." Replico Erza mientras trataba de mantener el secreto de Natsu.

"Lucy?" Llamo Erza a Lucy por la confusión de ver a Lucy caminar hacia la cocina.

"Me lo dirías lo que sabes por pastel?" Pregunto Lucy a Erza con una sonrisa lobuna. En su mano derecha tenia nada menos que un pedazo de pastel de fresas, el favorito de Erza.

"Pastel.." Susurro Erza con sus ojos abiertos por el shock.

"Erza.." Dijo el Maestro Makarov en voz alta y profunda advirtiéndole.

"Pastel.." Susurro Erza de nuevo mientras babeaba por esa rebanada de pastel.

"Dilo" Lucy le dijo a Erza.

"Natsu y Mirajane. Ellos han estado saliendo por 6 meses, ahora dame mi pastel!" Erza rápidamente escupió todo lo que sabia y le quito a Lucy el pastel de las manos.

"Erza!" Grito el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail. El secreto que Mirajane y Natsu han estado manteniendo en secreto fue revelado.

"QUÉ?! NATSU Y MIRAJANE ESTÁN SALIENDO?!" Grito fuertemente Lucy en shock. Todos en Fairy Tail giraron a ver a Lucy con el mismo shock que ella.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Natsu.." Gimió Mirajane al sentir repetidamente la punta de la erección de el fuera de su sexo.

"Joder.." Gruño Natsu mientras seguía sacando y entrando su sexo del cuerpo de Mirajane.

"Oh dios.." Gimió alto Mirajane mientras ella se apretaba alrededor de Natsu.

"Natsu?" Pregunto Mirajane al sentir que Natsu salia de ella y se empezaba a mover.

"No te preocupes.. Solo nos estoy poniendo en una mejor posición" Le respondió Natsu mientras caminaba lejos del manantial con Mirajane sujetándose de el.

"Mm.." Gimió Mirajane mientras presionaba sus labios con los de Natsu y empezaba a hacerlo con el de nuevo.

Mientras los dos amantes comenzaban a hacerlo Natsu se detuvo justo afuera del pequeño manantial y lentamente comenzó a caer sobre sus rodillas con Mirajane apegado a el.

Natsu gentilmente puso a Mirajane sobre el, mientras el ponía su espalda en el suelo.

"Ahora veo.. lo que quieres" Dijo Mirajane mientras rompía el beso con Natsu.

"Es mi favorita.." Susurro Natsu mientras Mirajane ponía su espalda en el suelo y el se subía en ella, para luego agarrar el pecho izquierdo, y empezar a lamer el pezón derecho.

Natsu lamió el pezón mientras dejaba pequeñas mordidas en su pecho derecho mientras que con su otra mano a pinchar el pezón y jugar con el.

"Para.. mm.. de molestarme" Gimió Mirajane mientras el placer corría por su cuerpo.

"Molestarte? Porque estaría molestándote?" Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa, dejo de jugar con los pechos de ella, para para agarrar su piernas y ponerlas sobre los hombros de Natsu.

"Natsu!" Grito Mirajane cuando sitio la erección de Natsu frotándose contra su mojado sexo. Mirajane rápidamente agarro su piernas para poner sus brazos para sostenerlas mientras que sabia que una vez Natsu iniciara ella no seria capaz de pararlo.

"Bien? me dirás que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa lobuna mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo para sostenerse.

"Lo que quiero? Tu ya sabes lo que quiero.. Quiero que me folles, como lo haces cada vez después de una de nuestras citas" Le respondió Mirajane mientras sentía el gentil movimiento de Natsu. Ella prácticamente se estaba mojando mas de la cuenta. Mirajane estaba haciendo lo que siempre encendía a Natsu. Hablar vulgarmente siempre una de sus cosas favoritas de hacer.

Mirajane miro a Natsu y miro su sonrisa junto con un asentimiento. Mirajane rápidamente respiro ondo y sintió su sexo empezar a abrirse mientras la erección de Natsu llenaba a Mirajane.

"Mira.." Gimió Natsu mientras salia y entraba repetidamente de Mirajane. Las piernas de Mirajane al ser empujadas hacia arriba le dio a Natsu acceso entero asta lo profundo de Mirajane.

"Si.. házmelo mas duro mi dragón" Gimió Mirajane mientras sentía como el salia y entraba a una velocidad increíble.

Natsu solo podía mantener su boca cerrada mientra seguía adentrándose en el apretado sexo de Mirajane.

"Oh dios.. estas tan dentro de mi.." Gimió otra vez la albina mientras sentía como el sexo de Natsu la bombeaba por completo.

"Mira.." Gimió Natsu de nuevo mientras admiraba la hermosa mujer frente a el. Incluso si han estado saliendo por 6 meses el aun no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella siempre lo dejaba embobado con su belleza.

"Cálmmmmate! Vas muy rápido, me voy a venir!" Gimió Mirajane mientras sentía como el clímax se acercaba rápidamente.

"Entonces vente.. pero yo no voy a parar" Respondió Natsu mientras seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas.

"Oh dios.. mm.. Me vengo!" Grito Mirajane mientras arqueaba su espalda y sentía su orgasmo llegar.

"Tan.. apretado.." Gruño Natsu mientra iba a por los labios de Mirajane.

"Mm.." Gimió Mirajane mientras sentía como Natsu metía la lengua en su boca y empezaba una batalla por el dominio.

"Mm?!" Gimió la albina mientra seguía con la batalla por el dominio en sus bocas pero sintió como Natsu empezó a moverse y ponerla enésima de el.

"..cambiando.." Respondió Natsu rompiendo su beso con Mirajane mientras respiran tratando de recuperar el aliento con grandes bocazas de aire.

"Bien.. por lo menos esta es mi posición favorita" Dijo Mirajane mientras soltaba una risita mientras las saliva combinada de Natsu y Mirajane quedaba en su rostro. Mirajane saco la erección de Natsu fuera de ella mientras se ponía en 4 (NOTA: o como otros llaman de perrito)

"Vienes mi dragón?" Pregunto Mirajane mientras ponía su cabeza en el suelo y ponía su trasero al aire.

"..heh.. sigo olvidando que tu eres más pervertida cuando te enciendes.." Se río Natsu y se movía cerca de Mirajane luego de ponerse justo detrás de ella. Natsu tratando de molestarla puso su gran erección cerca de su húmedo sexo y empezó a frotar su erección contra el sexo de Mirajane.

"Natsu.. tu dragón molesto.." Gimió Mirajane fuerte mientras el pelirosa seguía frotando su erección contra el sexo de la albina.

"Bien.. Parare entonces" Entonces Natsu decidió meter su erección lentamente en el mojado sexo de Mirajane. Natsu se preparo para lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Natsu agarro el pelo de Mirajane y lo tiro hacia atrás, provocando que la erección de Natsu llegara a lo mas fondo de la vagina de Mirajane.

"Natsu..!" El lado demonio de Mirajane estaba excitada y amaba lo que el le estaba haciendo. En segundos lo único que se podía escuchar eran gemidos de los dos amantes, respiraciones agitadas y piel golpeándose entre ellas.

"Natsu.. tu me vas a llenar verdad? me vas a llenar con su semen y me embarazaras, verdad?" Dijo Mirajane entre gemidos.

"Si.." fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu entre gruñidos de excitación y gemidos, mientras seguía el vaivén de sus caderas llegando siempre a lo mas fondo de la vagina de Mirajane. Natsu podría ver comos los pechos de su novia subían y bajaban cuando el seguía bombeando hasta el interior de Mirajane. Natsu tenia agarrada Mirajane desde su trasero. Siguieron así unos 10 minutos.

"Natsu.." Susurro el nombre de su amado la albina.

"No.. puedo.. contenerme.. mucho mas.." Murmuro Natsu entre gruñidos de placer y gemidos.

"Aguanta un poco.. deja venirme.. mm.. contigo.." Gimió Mirajane de respuesta.

"Apresúrate.." Dijo Natsu mientras subía la velocidad de sus estocadas volviendo loca a Mirajane.

"Oh dios.." Gimió suavemente Mirajane al sentir el repentino cambio de velocidad e Natsu, sintiendo como el entraba y salia más rápido de ella."No.. puedo mas" Susurro Mirajane, ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo su espalda.

"Mira!" Grito Natsu cuando el sintió que apretaba sus paredes vaginales alrededor de su erección.

"Natsu..!" Gimió el nombre de su amante cuando sintió la cálida semilla de Natsu dentro de ella.

Tanto Natsu como Mirajane se mantuvieron unos momentos tranquilos tratando de recuperar el aliento."Mm.." Susurro Mirajane cuando se dejo caer en el frió césped, se sentía vacía su entrepierna sin el miembro de Natsu dentro de ella, vio a Natsu que estaba rodando para ir al lado de ella.

"Hey" Susurro Natsu al lado de Mirajane.

"Hey" Saludo de vuelta con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Creí.. que el trato.. era ir.. lento?" Pregunto Natsu entre jadeos.

"Es.. tu culpa.." Le contesto Mirajane con una sonrisa cansada.

"Natsu?" Cuestiono Mirajane al ver como Natsu se levantaba.

"Vamos.. hay un mejor lugar donde tomarse un descanso" Respondió el pelirosa agarrando a Mirajane estilo nupcial.

"Muy bien.. solo déjame recuperar el aliento un momento" Le comento Mirajane a su querido dragón.

"Eso funcionara" Le dijo Natsu a Mirajane mientras veían una hamaca colgando entre grandes arboles. (Nota del Traductor: Un gran lugar después de tener una intensa sesión de sexo, si señor!)

"Tienes razón.. un gran lugar donde descansar" Dijo Mirajane con un suspiro mientras se acomodaban en la hamaca, luego de eso Mirajane uso el torso de Natsu como una almohada calentita.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Me veo bien?" Pregunto Mirajane al Dragon Slayer, mientras usaba su característico vestido rosa con su listón el el pecho y su cabello blanco cayendo por su espalda.

"Por supuesto que si.. siempre te vez hermosa" Le dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa mientras terminaba de enrollaba su bufanda en su cuello.

"Aww.. gracias. Pero enserio, me veo bien? tenemos que hacer pensar que no hay nada entre nosotros" Dijo Mirajane mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

"No te preocupes, dudo que alguien lo piense, o que quizá lo descubra" Le respondió Natsu mientras caminaba hacia ella y le depositaba un beso en al mejilla.

"Bueno.. volamos. Antes de que alguien sospeche algo" Dijo Mirajane con una risita mientras se agarraba el brazo de Natsu para empezar a caminar fuera del bosque.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Muy bien.. buena suerte" Le dijo Mirajane al pelirosa mientras le daba un beso de despedida y entraba primero al gremio, para que nadie sospechase nada.

"Muy bien.. ahora solo tengo que esperan unos minutos antes de entrar" Se susurro a el mismo mientras se disponía a abrir las puertas de Fairy Tail.

"3.. 2.. 1.." Susurro Natsu en cuenta regresiva para abrir las puertas del gremio.

"Huh?" Pregunto Natsu al ver que todos en el gremio lo estaban observando. Su mirada se poso en Mirajane la cual estaba a unos pasos del con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Ellos.. se.. enteraron" Le informo la albina al el pelirosa.

"Mira.." Susurro Natsu un con un rojo teñido en sus mejillas.

"Quien.. te lo dijo?" Pregunto Mirajane viendo en dirección donde estaba Lucy.

"E-Erza" Susurro Lucy con miedo. Ella sabia que no era buena idea confrontar a Mirajane con respecto a Natsu.

"Yo? Tu me sobornaste con un pastel de fresas!" Le grito Erza a la rubia , informando a Mirajane como lo descubrió.

"Lucy.." Murmuro una enojada Mirajane.

""E-Espera.. como esto es mi culpa? Tu eres la que ha estado escondiendo tu relación con Natsu por 6 meses!" Le contesto de vuelta Lucy

"Y? Las personas tienen derecho a tener relaciones secretas, para que la gente no lo sepa!" La grito una muy cabreada Mirajane.

"Hey.. cálmate un poco Mira" Le dijo Natsu a su novia tratando de calmarla.

"Mira.." Gimió Lucy con miedo al ver a Mirajane caminar hacia ella.

"Pelear es de hombres!" (Nota del traductor: no hace falta decir quien dijo eso)

Todos dejaron de ver a Mirajane y Lucy, para pasar a ver a Elfman.

"Q-Que?" Pregunto un nervioso Elfman.

"Pensé que ibas a ser el mas enojado aquí" Le dijo Natsu a Elfman.

"Por que?" Pregunto el hermano de Mirajane. El ha estado comiendo a si que no le ha estado prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Natsu y Mirajane han estado saliendo por seis meses" Informo la rubia al albino.

"QUE! Eso no es de hombres!" Le rugió Elfman a Natsu.

"Elfman.." Dijo Mirajane con una voz espeluznante dándole una mirada que daría mas miedo que mismísimo Zeref.

"S-Si?" Pregunto asustado el hermano mayor de Lissana.

"Cállate, y tu. Te ganaste tu propia paliza."Le dijo primero a Elfman, para luego apuntar a Lucy y comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

"Ayúdenme..?" Lloro Lucy al ver que Mirajane empezaba a usar su Take Over.

Boom!

Mirajane se llevo a casa a su dragón, pero ahora tendrá que lidiar con algunos problemas.

**_-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-_**

**Palabras de Autor:**

Interesante? en realidad no tengo idea de el porque escribí esto, pero creo que es lindo y tenia ganas de hacer one shot Natsu x Mirajane.

Diganme que piensan y gracias por leer!

ValinNight.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Palabras del traductor:**

Bueno espero que les allá gustado la traducción de este Fic' y espero Reviews de este trabajo.

Pueden pedirme que traduzca Fic's que ustedes conozcan, pueden mandarme el nombre de Fic por Mensaje Privado o en sus comentarios.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

_¡Un saludo! _


End file.
